Elysian Society
This order began as a chain of events, most notably when the students of the botany branch of Nar’thalas Academy were ordered to tend to the lush forests of Then’Ralore. A newly acquired outpost, west of the Well of Eternity. There they began to study more of the flora and fauna of the serene and primordial forests. They practiced the art of horticulture and studying plant-life, as well as keeping their arcane studies in check. Tending to the wilds and shaping the land with magic, they created the vision of a perfect garden that Azshara had pestered them about over the years. After a series of unsuccessful events when applying arcane to nature, they were met by ancients of lore and treants, several that preached there must be a balance when shaping nature with the arcane. The ancients of lore, called upon the aid of the ‘keepers’ to teach these elven magi the correct way to use nature’s gift of restoration magic. Over the years, the elven magi that were deployed to Then’Ralore bore offspring with the Keepers, as the keepers had little contact with the magocracy of elven society, and found these elves to be suitable spouses. These children had a natural affinity for primordial magic and the arcane, thanks to the shared blood lines; they were the progenitors of the Elysian Society. As hundreds of years passed, they grew into adulthood and tended to the forests as their parents had in the past. The keepers were not fully druids as Malfurion was the first druid, more so elves who had taken the honor to tend to the forests; and in turn they were not connected to the dream. Soon came forth the sundering and many of the children were now adults by highborne standard. Most of the kin chose to board the ships with the other highborne as they revered magic dearly, even though they had an affinity for nature As they arrived at Quel’thalas and settled into the forests of the land, they knew their magic was one that could be looked at as a form of sympathy for the old ways of their kal’dorei cousins. It was to be practiced in secret, even though many of them tended the forests of the eversong woods when the city was first established. To differ themselves from the kal’dorei, they dubbed themselves as botanists. After construction of the city began, many felt a longing for the wilds, and in their shared concern they created an order known as the Elysian Society. It was an organized solidarity that practiced nature magic in the mountain wilderness east of Quel’thalas. It bordered on Amani territory, but within the rugged and alpine forests, they created an enclave. Dividing themselves from the Amani, the keepers called to nature and forged a wall of briars, thorns, and roots. Enclosing a peak within the mountains, and creating a grove. There, the society would meet at the first day of every month, as well as the equinoxes and solstices of the year to discuss the welfare of the forests, and surrounding wilds. Everyone had a voice in the Elysian Society, nobility status or resources had no play in the affairs. The keepers saw everyone as equals and preached of the balance that the lorekeepers had taught in centuries past. At the enclave, they shared ideas, thoughts, and techniques to the benefit of each other; topics ranging from spell-weaving, and incantations, to herbology, alchemy, and enchantments. This order lasted for thousands of years, the bloodlines being carefully watched to establish the next generation of keepers able to wield the primordial magic. After the third war, many of the keepers had perished at the hands of the scourge and the fall of Quel’thalas. The grove along with most of Quel’thalas was destroyed, and desecrated, leaving many excommunicated from each other. Today the keepers are very few, many became botanists and others stick to their own separate paths, a sun-fire burns in each and every one of them, as they vowed to protect nature, and are compelled to do so. Category:Organizations Category:Horde